Episode 8583 (2nd September 2019)
Plot Kerry is angry that Amy told Nate the truth about the factory fire. Amy insists Nate won't say anything although Kerry isn't so sure and believes they should still leave. Meanwhile at the farm, Moira quizzes Nate about why Amy was so upset yesterday but Nate dismisses it as nothing. When Moira presses him, Nate insists it's personal and orders her to drop it. Andrea is upset as her freelance work is drying up and she also isn't getting work at Take A Vow. As Pete and Nate are having lunch in the café, Tracy joins them and tells Pete that she's going to visit the pawnshop where Frank bought the ring and ask to check the CCTV to see what time Frank bought the ring. Pete offers to accompany her and promises Tracy they'll get to the bottom of this. Amy insists she trusts Nate although Kerry remains adamant that they need to flee before the police come knocking. After Pete heads back to the farm, Nate strikes up a conversation with Tracy and inquires about her investigation into the factory fire which leads a suspicious Tracy asks Nate if there's something he's not telling her. At that moment, Amy enters the café. Fearing Nate was about to drop her in it, Amy makes her presence known then she and Nate head outside where Nate protests he has her back. He tells Amy how Tracy was talking to Pete about the CCTV at the pawnshop so he was trying to find out more to give her the heads up then storms off. As Liv and Jacob play video games, Liv's arm begins tingling. Liv recognize it as a sign of a seizure. Back at the farm, Nate witnesses Cain and Moira saying their goodbyes before Cain heads off to Scotland. Once Cain has left, Nate ends things with Moira then storms out. Tracy doesn't understand why Nate is so interested in the investigation into the fire. Leyla suggests it's because he was talking to Pete about it in front of him. Afterward, Leyla tells Tracy that Megan has decided to sell her share of Take A Vow but she doesn't have the money to buy her out. Jamie overhears Leyla and Tracy's conversation and tells Leyla he may have an answer to her problem. Amy feels awful for doubting Nate and blames Kerry for putting doubts in her head. Amy fears Nate will really drop them in it now as he has no reason to lie for them anymore. Kerry takes Amy in her arms and promises her daughter that everything will be alright. At the same time, Moira knocks at Nate's caravan door and tells him she wants them to carry on. Liv stresses about potentially having epilepsy. When Jacob tries to take her mind off things, Liv snaps at him and tells him she's not running away from her problems like he's is. She tells Jacob she knows he's still in love with Maya which causes Jacob to storm out. Kerry heads up to the farm to speak with Nate. As she approaches his caravan, she hears noises inside so she peaks through the window and spots Nate and Moira in bed together... Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast None. Locations *Tug Ghyll - Back garden *Dale Head - Back garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard, living room and caravan *Home Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes